Nahl
'''Nahl''' MR forums: https://midnightreveries.com/showthread.php?4179-Nahl-About-the-Realm '''Historical Summary''' The lost island of Nahl, named after its first King, Sebastian Nahl, was located approximately 2,700 miles off the northwestern coast of Auroria. A treacherously mountainous and arctic territory, the secluded nation was a bastion of mystery and marvel. Host to the largest diamond deposits in the known world, Nahl's sovereignty was challenged by every formidable civilization who dared navigate its icy channels and scale its serrated cliffs. For over 300 years, the Nahl Dynasty proved unbreakable, growing in influence and power with each passing century. A great sea-faring populace, the Nahlians were talented sailors and fishermen. Still, the nexus of their culture resided deep in the mountains on which they resided. Renowned for their mining, jeweling, armorsmithing and weaponscrafting, their technique was rivaled only by the dwarves. A quiet and cunning people, Nahlians preferred diplomacy over war, and maintained a culture of autonomy, holding off their most powerful adversaries with clever use of espionage. Gaining a reputation for placing its agents inside enemy governments and armies, one infamous tale speaks of an [[NI:6]] Agent, Sergei Volikov, who spent 52 years in deep cover within the Cross Islands Parliament before actually rising to power and influencing the annexation of the rival nation into Nahl. In the Great Quake of the Ancients, the Island of Nahl as well as the Cross Islands were swallowed by the sea; their people too. All but those who were off continent at the time of the cataclysm perished. In the wake of the catastrophe, the survivors sought refuge deep in the northern mountains of Nuia. Hundreds of years later, the people of Nahl have been slowly reclaiming stature and influence across the three continents. Led by Master Agent Nas Volikov, the direct descendant of the fabled Sergei Volikov, the Nahlians now have their sights set on Auroria, where they hope to migrate their populace and rebuild their once prized kingdom. Lacking a large enough army to do this, however, Nahl's legendary [[NI:6]] Agents have disbursed across the expanse of the known territories, combing for rich cultures and powerful armies to assimilate into their artfully crafted crusade. '''Population''' Unlike the rest of the founding Ironsworn Realms which are small institutions or groups of individuals, Nahl is a separatist state with a population of 35,000 citizens; a mere shell of a civilization which once numbered nearly thirty million prior to the cataclysmic Great Quake of the Ancients. Nahlians are a reserved and honorable people. Once an independently neutral kingdom, their census records both pre-and-post cataclysm show representation across all the known races. Humbled by the tragic history of their ancestors, Nahlians find great comfort in the simple pleasures of life. While the northern mountains of Nuia could never be compared to the majestic eminence of Nahl Island, the people of this state still find solace in mining, jeweling, weaponsmithing and armorcrafting. Even still, many citizens quietly long to reclaim the rich culture and unbreakable prowess that their ancestors once enjoyed many centuries ago. '''Military''' Historically and ever-presently recognized for their legendary [[NI:6]] Agents, the fabled clandestine intelligence programs of the state are fully backed by a skillfully trained standing army. The six Nahlian Legions consist of approximately 10,000 infantry, 1,250 cavalry and an unrecorded number of special forces units. Constant homeland security threats often prevent [[The Legions]] from distant deployments, increasing the need for mercenary contracting as has been witnessed in recent decades with the Order of Evernight. Now an inland and mountainous populace, Nahl also lacks a navy, a critical expansionary hole that Nahlian officials hope to have filled with their state's recent partnership with the Shadow Fleet. '''Culture''' Post-cataclysm, Nahlians have failed to reengage the arts. As the idea for an Ironsworn Pact and a new sovereign kingdom in Auroria gained ground, however, Nas Volikov understood the value of entertainment and what the arts could mean to a growing populace. Having enjoyed an existing relationship with Countess Epiphany Pierrepont of The Bard's College, he also knew first hand the gravity of her operation and shrewdly recognized the potential dynamism of [[NI:6]] Agents working in tandem with BC Assassins. Despite the risks, it was a marriage he rooted in faith, feeling strongly that the potential leverage and power of a joint operation far outweighed the cost of his own life. '''Economy''' The Nahlian economy is stagnant. Limited to the natural resources of an uninspiring and depleting mountain range, migration is imminent and the introduction of Polaris, Inc. to the region has been most welcome by the citizenry. '''Religion''' In regards to religion, the people of Nahl do not share a centralized faith, although for many, worship of the White Lion is still prominent throughout society. A melting pot of races, it only makes sense that Nahl's population would enjoy a diverse religious heritage; a framework that lends comfortably to The House of Thiol's recent arrival in the state. '''Legend of the [[White Lion]]''' In ancient lore, a tale was written of a great white lion washing ashore along the frozen northern coast of Nahl. Discovered by six fishermen, the magnificent feline was still of life. Having never seen such a beast and not fathoming how the animal could have traveled the expanse of the great sea, the cowardly locals left it on the beach to die, calling the creature a demon. That night, the men told tales of the monster, reveling in the attention. The next morning, however, the lion no longer lay where it was discovered and the men assumed it had washed back out to the frigid sea from whence it came. Later that evening, in the darkness and stillness of night, the lion returned to the village. From house to house, the great feline paid homage to the six men who had left it to die. At the first light of morning, the township awoke to a thunderous roar erupting high in the cliffs of Nahl. The villagers found the six mangled bodies at the base of the mountain; a grim lesson as to the value of human decency, help and life; a lesson the Nahlian people would never forget. From that day, the White Lion was worshiped as God and the number six took on significant meaning within the culture. "Extended details on the faith of the White Lion may be found here (5th post in the thread)." '''Heritage Coin''' These coins are not currency for the general public. Rather they were initially minted for esteemed families within Nahl and establishing dynasties for inheritance of opportunity within [[NI:6]] and the Legion. Presentation of the coin alone may grant an audience for review of admittance into either group. On the heads side is the [[White Lion|White Lion of Nahl]], and only the first minting for the oldest dynasties includes white enameling on the national symbol. On the tails side is a bass relief of a bow and spear. The bow represents [[NI:6]], while the spear represents the Legion. There is a common misperception that the spear is a simple quiver for the bow. This is a half truth, for in many ways efforts by [[NI:6]] prepare the battlefield for the Legion to strike. Alternatively, inheritance coins can be earned by highly esteemed members of Nahl. For example foreigners who achieve Nahl nationality and prove highly regarded as a member of Nahl society. Individuals may earn an inheritance coin for high valor, exhibiting traits leaders within the governance deem worthy for national survival. '''Extended Military Details: The Lionsguard''' Without question the oldest branch of Nahl's military, the Lionsguard have existed since the founding of the nation under King Sebastian Nahl. They are highly trained warriors who serve full-time as the King's personal escort, always prepared for the worst case scenario that harm should come his way. In its infancy, the kingdom needed the most talented and trustworthy to protect the King first and foremost. Regardless of the outcome of battles in the field, the surest way to weaken a kingdom would be the death of its ruler. This was particularly true for Nahl in its earliest stages of expansion. This wisdom was not lost upon Sebastian and his followers, thus the Lionsguard was born. Put in place well before the Six Legions were fully developed, these guardians of the King were formed only of the closest friends and family. While this ensured the trustworthiness of these protectors, selecting those with the skill and experience to appropriately fulfill these duties was just as important. Therefore, while few in numbers, they formed an all but impenetrable wall around the kingdom's very heart. Even as the nation exploded with growth, the restrictions on who served in this capacity did not loosen. The Lionsguard was effective without fail for those first 300 years of prosperity and growth, utterly destroying any danger that found its way toward the King. While those instances were rare due to the success of Nahl's core military and intelligence operations, they did occur and the Lionsguard put an end to them with finality. In fact, nothing short of the Great Quake of the Ancients was able defeat the kingdom of Nahl, sweeping it aside as it did many for thousands of years to come. In more recent history, the civilization of Nahl has been on the rise back to prominence, with the Lionsguard still an essential part of the kingdom's security. The requirements of loyalty, strength and discipline have not changed, however due to the current political and military structure, candidates do not have to be deeply related to the King to serve in this capacity. Even still, it is one of the most difficult positions to earn in all of Nahl, with many devoting their lives training for it, only to never make the cut. The Lionsguard work closest with the Sixth Legion and typically recruits are selected from there, as well as from [[NI:6]], with some rare exceptions. The Lionsguard typically take their orders from their direct commander, the latest of which was Rhalek Dane, and almost never leave their post for any other assignment. Recently, however, these security measures have been more loosely followed. These breaches in protocol are believed to be a significant factor in the late General Marcus Volikov's assassination. The late General was strong but overly-confident, never one to "overutilize" the Lionsguard for his own safety. Marcus himself sent Commander Dane far away on a prolonged special assignment. Other key Lionsguard members, treachery, were relocated by the command of others in military leadership. The gaps in protection no doubt had a profound effect on allowing the atrocity to occur. The Lionsguard is now protecting their newest leader, Nas Volikov, as best as they can within the current circumstances. Nas in his many duties is reviewing their organization and protocol, striving to improve it as best as he can. However, between his newly appointed capacities, and recognizing so many holes yet unfilled in the Lionsguard, it is proving to be a most difficult task and the need for quality recruitment is high. '''Extended Military Details: [[The Legions]]''' '''Service in the military''' * The Iron Court may issue drafts during times of war * Minimum service of 2 years, on reserve until age 50 * Deserting is considered a capital crime * Pay is improved with rank and specialization '''Roles of [[The Legions]]''' Sixth Legion - The Elite - Invitation Only Fifth Legion - The RDF (Rapid Deployment Force) - Cavalry and Airmen Fourth Legion - "The Watchmen" - Scouts, Patrolmen and Saboteurs - Operate outside the city walls to defend the borderland regions whilst often providing assistance to [[NI:6]] agents in the field. Third Legion - Experienced Soldiers and Specialists - Nahl's largest Legion by population Second Legion - Average Soldiers - Advanced weapons, tactics and formation training First Legion - New Recruits - Basic weapons, tactics and formation training '''Promotions through [[The Legions]]''' New Recruits go through basic training with the First Legion, after which they are transferred to The Second to learn more advanced tactics. When they have been through more than their fair share of combat and training, they are transferred to The Third where they begin to hone and perfect their respective specializations. Upon graduation from The Third, a Legionnaire is granted the choice of entering into the Fourth or Fifth Legions, or potentially being invited into The Sixth. '''Chain of Command''' * Legionnaire - All enlisted soldiers * Centurion - Legion Commander * General - Commander of the Army '''Duties of the army during peacetime''' * Keep order throughout the realm * Maintain Equipment * Handle small incursions and rebellions * Train new soldiers * Practice maneuvers and drills * Help with the construction of civilian and military infrastructure '''Extended Military Details: The First Legion - The Tale of Serralina''' In the early days of Nahl's founding on the continent of Nuia, there were many hardships faced by the populace. The ravages of harsh weather in the mountainous region, coupled with the arid terrain made even day-to-day living a struggle. Couple that with the near constant attacks from creatures, both natural and magical, residing in the mountain chain, and it is truly a testament to the Nahlian spirit that the nation still lives on. One incident, in the year 372 AE, is very specific to the First Legion of the Nahlian Military. A military outpost, called Fort Lodespur, had been constructed in the mountains, near the mining town of Aldenstone. The outpost was mainly manned by the soldiers from the 1st Legion and wasn't really viewed as the greatest of postings. Harsh weather and near constant attacks from creatures made it a very dangerous place. One chilly evening, in the middle of fall, there was a deep rumbling from one of the nearby mines. Mere moments after the rumbling subsided, eldritch fire of a blood-red hue exploded from the mine entrance. Following the fire was a legion of horrifying demons. A portal had been opened, accidentally or purposefully no one knows for sure, and the demons spilled forth from it. A cacophony of unearthly wailing preceded that demons as they raced down the mountain trails towards the small mining town. In their path stood the citizen soldiers manning Fort Lodespur. Many of the soldiers quailed at the sight of the demons, dropped their weapons, and ran for their lives. The officers of the 1st Legion did their best, but all appeared lost as more soldiers ran when the demons began hurling themselves against the walls of the small fort. In the midst of the chaos and destruction a voice was heard, a female voice, young, yet strong and beautiful. Soldiers stopped for a moment and turned towards the voice. They saw a young woman, maybe 18 or 19, her armor hanging loosely from her tiny frame, walking from post to post, a blazing torch in one hand and a large backpack being dragged behind her in the other hand. As she walked, she sang The Ballad of Aerillian Dumer, a hero from Nahl's glorious past. As the attack raged, the young woman, named Serralina the soldiers soon learned, went from soldier to soldier, never wavering, and distributed water and food from her backpack, bound wounds with bandages from the pack, and, when necessary, pulled out her short spear and fought as ferociously as a lioness. Never did her voice waver, the song she sang echoing across the fort, boosting the morale of its defenders. At one point, one of the fort's ballista was overrun. Serralina led a small squad of soldiers and re-took the position and then manned the ballista until the position could be reinforced. Yet, for all her efforts, the supply of demons seemed inexhaustible. As the first rays of the sun began to come over the mountain peaks, all seemed lost. Realizing that the fort and town had only one chance, Serralina gathered what few soldiers she could and led them in a charge through the ranks of the demons, deep into the mine. The soldiers fell, one by one, until only Serralina was left. Even though grievously wounded, she was able to reach the portal and close it using the demolition charges she was carrying. The explosion shook the surrounding area and sealed the mine forever. As the soldiers and townspeople gathered near the mine, they saw a single object fluttering through the breeze. It was Serralina's cloak, torn and ripped, yet somehow glowing with a golden light. It fell to the ground near the Fort commander. With reverence he picked it up and took it back to the Fort for safekeeping. The fort and town rebuilt over the next few months, burying their dead and continuing with their lives. During this time the tale of Serralina was told and retold. It turns out that she was an orphan girl who had grown up on the city streets and joined the Legion to stave off hunger. A diminutive woman, not really suited for combat her trainers decided, she was assigned to menial duties such as working in the kitchen or field hospital. Yet, in the fires of combat she proved her mettle. Though the First Legion, and the Nahlian military in general, has seen many heroes throughout the years, Serralina has always seemed very special. After noticing that her battered cloak never seemed to deteriorate further it was decided that it would be used as a Banner for the vanguard company of the 1st Legion. Whenever the First Legion marches into battle, the lead company carries Serralina's banner with them. It is deemed a sign of great honor within the 1st Legion to carry Serralina's banner and it is a privilege that must be earned. Every year a competition is held to decide which company gets to carry the banner. Points are awarded to a company for various reasons; exemplary prowess during training, heroism in battle, performing all duties with precision, etc. At the end of the year, a competition is also held. One representative from each company in the First Legion is chosen by the rest of the company and this representative competes against the others in a trial that mimics what Serralina did the night of the battle. It tests a soldier's physical, mental, and spiritual attributes all at once. The winner earns a large number of points for their company. At the end of the competition, all points earned through the year are tallied and, in a solemn ceremony, the banner is handed to the Company leader to keep for the next year. Over time this competition has fostered a great deal of esprit de corps within the First Legion and is considered by the majority of soldiers to be something that is well worth striving for. Serralina's actions that night also gave rise to the saying, '''"she/he has the will of 'Lina in him/her!"''', to denote someone who strives to overcome all obstacles placed against them. '''Extended Military Details: The Fourth Legion - The Watchmen''' [[The Legions]] of Nahl are born of legend, men and women who serve to the last to protect their homeland. From the First Legion where recruits are honed into the finest warriors of the land, all the way to the famed Sixth Legion, the elite guard, each legion represents the military might of Nahl. That said, one legion in particular serves a unique military purpose. The Fourth Legion, often referred to as “The Watchmen" have been protecting Nahl’s borders for centuries. The Watchmen have a rich tradition among the legionnaires. Known for stealth and mobility, they patrol the lands of Nahl protecting the roads and borders of the kingdom from its enemies. In times of war, where any one legion, be it the First, Second, Third, or Fifth are assigned to a specific duty of rank and file legionnaires, the Fourth Legion is a mobile vanguard force, responding where numbers are needed. Often striking from the shadows or the flank, the Fourth Legion prides itself on harassment tactics, sowing confusion deep into the enemy ranks, allowing their brothers and sisters from the other legions to strike deep at the front. If the other legions are the hammer, then the Fourth is the anvil they strike against to crush their enemies. Each legionnaire who wishes to join the Fourth must first pass the trial of shadow, a vigorous and dangerous test of mettle and character. Once an initiate passes the trial, they then recite the Oath of The Watchmen: We are the Watchmen. We are death in the night. We patrol and protect our lands. We are the vanguard elite, scouting ahead and striking from the shadows. We serve justice to our enemies. We are the watchers in the night. We are the Watchmen! ''The Oath of the Watchmen serves as their verbal commitment to the greater good of Nahl, and their term of service is until death. Death in duty is an honor all Fourth Legionnaires welcome, for in death, they are heralded as champions, revered for their sacrifice and cause to Nahl.'' Masters of shield and spear, The Watchmen are also keen archers, using their mobility and range to harass and frustrate enemies before closing in melee. Their training learned during their time in the First, Second and Third Legions where masters at arms teach the nuances of shield and spear, a series of moves and counter moves meant to disarm and strike at their opponents, the Fourth Legionnaires are versatile and deadly in the field of battle. The Fourth Legion is often found working in conjunction with [[NI:6]] Agents, who may lead small bands of Watchmen in subterfuge and sabotage, all in the name of protecting the interests of Nahl. The long standing history of the Fourth Legion stands as a symbol of devout protection and sacrifice to the people of Nahl. '''References'''=